Geography
by locked pearl
Summary: Geografi mempelajari perbedaan dan persamaan ruang satu dengan yang lainnya. [teito x ouka]


**Geography**

07-Ghost © Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara

Geography© Kleerpearl

 _ **[Author's note]**_ **[1]**

correct me if i got wrong, kay? still studying about a little of geography.

enjoy!

 _Geografi mempelajari perbedaan dan persamaan ruang satu dengan yang lainnya._

* * *

 **Epirogenesa** (au, koukousei)

Ouka selalu bertanya, mengapa epirogenesa positif lapisan darat yang turun, menyebabkan permukaan laut terlihat naik. Sementara epirogenesa negatif, sebaliknya.

Menurut Ouka, keduanya tertukar. Puluhan kali pelajaran Geografi terjalani, pertanyaan itu selalu tersimpan, Teito dijadikan pelampiasan.

"Aku kesal! Mengapa teorinya tidak sejalan dengan otakku."

Ouka memukul meja. Teito memegangi kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, tanyakan _Sensei_ saja. Kalau begini terus, aku selalu jadi korban pelampiasanmu."

"Tapi kan, yang lebih dibutuhkan manusia adalah daratan. Kenapa timbulnya daratan dimasukkan ke dalam epirogenesa negatif?"

 **Horst, Graben** (canon)

Kupu-kupu beterbangan di perut Teito-Ouka. Dalam diri, seperti ada patahan, patahan yang naik.

Verloren menatap Eve yang tak berdaya. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Verloren menarik Eve, berteriak, memeluknya erat. Verloren patah hati, depresi.

 **Folding** (canon, married)

Di musim panas yang terik, Teito menatap seluncuran yang berkelok, naik-turun.

Ouka menarik lengannya bersemangat. Teito di ujung tanduk, ia mungkin akan pingsan di bawah terik matahari, tepat pada wahana ekstrim.

 **Geyser** (canon, married)

Sekian lama berkutat di kekaisaran, Teito dan Ouka mendapat liburan. Pantai mereka pilih sebagai tempat wisata. Teito menertawakan Ouka yang terpental akibat geyser yang tiba-tiba memancarkan.

 _"Panas tahu."_ batin Ouka kesal.

 **Endogen** (half canon, au. married)

"Waaaa, tanahnya bergerak, Teito!"

"Cepat evakuasi warga, kita keluar!"

 **Eksogen** (canon, dating)

Ouka ceroboh tidak bawa payung. Semoga terguyurnya ia oleh air hujan tidak membuatnya jelek di hadapan Teito.

 **Shelf** (au, married)

Dari perjalanan tujuan Indonesia dari Australia Teito memanjatkan syukur tak terkira begitu berhasil meraih tubuh Ouka yang tenggelam.

 **Konform** (canon, ooc, married)

 _Emperor_ Teito tidak akan memberi toleransi bila lukisan _Empress_ Ouka berbeda satu titik saja.

 **Equidistan** (canon, absolute, married)

"Teito, jika ada yang memisahkan kita, kira-kira berapa jarak yang akan tercipta?"

"Tutup kata-katamu. Tak akan ada jarak antara kita."

 **Equivalen** (au, married)

"Dari sketsa yang dikirim arsitek itu, menurutku lebih baik tempat tidur menghadap selatan atau utara."

Teito berpose memikir. "Benar juga."

Setelahnya Teito memanggil arsitek, meminta gambar ulang.

 **Dataran rendah** (canon, married)

Teito melemaskan jemari. Masih lima proposal lagi.

Ia mendapati Ouka memasuki ruang kerja. Seketika, melihat tatapan dan senyum lembut Ouka, beban Teito terangkat.

 **Dataran tinggi** (au, best friend)

Melihat sahabatnya Ouka, memanggil dari luar, dengan membawa bunga tulip membuat Teito ingin meninggalkan tugasnya.

Satu, dua, tiga, Teito meloncat dari atas balkon. "Ayo main, Ouka."

 **Gunung tinggi** (half canon, au. best friend)

Teito memakai kemeja coklat. Di belakangnya Ouka menggenggam erat lengan Teito. Di hadapannya seorang biadab.

"Jauhi Ouka! Dasar bejat!" Teito melancarkan serangan.

Sosok biadab terbaring lemah di atas tanah berwarna coklat.

Teito mengepakkan tangan. "Kurasa ia nyaman berada di situ."

Ouka masih mencengkram lengan Teito erat. Merasa aman dan nyaman di balik kemeja dan surai coklat.

 **Laut** (half canon, au. best friend)

"Dari sini lautnya terlihat tenang, ya, Teito. Seperti dirimu."

 **Troposphere** (canon, best friend)

Di cuaca apapun, ada Teito. Maka di sanalah Ouka berada.

 **Stratosphere** (half canon, au. best friend)

Teito selalu bersedia menjadi pelindung untuk Ouka dari sengatan ultraviolet dengan memayungkannya.

 **Mesosphere** (half canon, au. best friend)

Teito pernah membaca artikel tentang meteorit yang membentuk kawah di Arizona. Lapisan tidak kuat menahan meteor rupanya. Tetapi Teito akan meloloskan meteor itu jika ialah Ouka dan Teito adalah tanah bumi yang ditujunya.

 **Termosphere** (half canon, au. best friend)

Terima kasih terhadap radiasi ultraviolet, sehingga tercipta lapisan ionosfer.

 **Ionosphere** (au, married)

Teito menyaksikan aurora borealis dari alaska. Ouka menatap aurora australis dari Tasmania. Aurora yang berbeda, di langit yang sama. Mereka memandang langit yang sama. Memang jauh di mata, tetapi ... dekat.

"Hei, mangapa dirimu terasa dekat walaupun begitu jauh?"

 **Eksosphere** (canon, best friend)

Astronom berkata bahwa lapisan terpanas adalah eksosfer. Tetapi pikir Teito tidak sepanas hatinya ketika melihat Frau menangkap Ouka yang hampir terjatuh.

* * *

 **D O N E**

* * *

 _ **[Author's note]**_ **[2]**

yang dataran, etc. merupakan filosofi dari warnanya.

those black and pink love love love.

 **Thank you for riding!**


End file.
